Darling, I Love You
by pleasepleaselovemedo
Summary: John and Paul share a passionate... "Roleplay"


John smiled as he looked at his sleeping husband, Paul. His beautiful full lips looked so kissable in the light. John looked back down at his sketching pad and finished Paul's lips. He had woken up at four that morning just to draw Paul sleeping. The dark haired man usually woke at eight or nine o'clock so John had plenty of time to finish his precious Paul. He had his body and hair just perfect, his arms were neatly folded around his pillow me his legs wrapped around one another. In another person's perspective, Paul's face would've exactly resembled the image in front of John: Paul's sweet baby face propped on his pillow and looking just like him. But to John, he couldn't make it perfect. Something about it made it wrong. Maybe it was his eyes... Or his perfect little cheeks pushed against the pillow... Or his mouth, slightly agape, breathing lightly. John didn't know but he wanted to capture the moment and its perfection. He even had the sun rising through the transparent curtains earlier. He sighed and set his pad and pencil down on this night stand.

John looked at Paul's face. He was so lucky to have married such a gorgeous man. So precious and amazing. Paul was everything John had treasured in a woman or a man. He leaned down and kissed the man's forehead, softly moving the hair from his eyes. Paul stirred slightly and his eyes fluttered. John smiled a bit once he saw Paul's large hazel eyes. Paul stared up into John's brown eyes. Why was he up so early? John never woke up before him. Paul reached around his pillow and rubbed his eyes and looked at the pillow.

"I thought this pillow was you..." He mumbled. John smirked and stroked Paul's midnight black hair.

"Well you were holding it very tightly.." John said, glancing at Paul's erection. "What were you dreamin' about, babe?" Paul chuckled and sat up.

"Just you and I, love."

John smiled and kissed the man passionately, his own manhood growing. Paul smiled and kissed back, slowly stroking himself. John smiled and pulled away, watching intently. Paul blushed and stopped.

"No keep doing it babe. I like it." John grinned. Paul bit his lower lip and stroked himself again.

"Hhhmmm John... Talk dirty to me please..." John, a bit shocked, smiled.

"Mmm yeah touch yourself for me you filthy bitch." Paul groaned and moved his hand faster as John stroked the mans hair. "You've been naughty, babe, haven't you?"

"Mmm," Paul whimpered.

"Haven't ye?" John tugged at Paul's hair.

"Yes!" Paul moaned. "Shit... Shit shit shit! John!"

"Mmm you dirty slut! My little man whore you want me touch you so badly, don't you?"

"Yees... John I want you inside me!"

"Well too bad you son of a bitch, you've been a bad bad boy!" Paul moaned and stuck two fingers inside of his asshole. "Mmm good, good. That's a good boy!"

"Oh f-fuck!" Paul moaned loudly. "G-give me your h-hand, please!" John softly stuck a finger inside of Paul's mouth where he sucked happily yet very hard.

"Oh what a good boy! Poor baby you were so horny! You haven't released yourself in weeks!" Paul moaned against John's finger. "Is that so baby?" John smirked at tugged at the man's hair which sent him over edge and made him cum hard.

John grinned devilishly and licked up the man's spunk, causing him to shiver once the cold air hit him. Paul smiled down at his lover as he removed Paul's fingers and replaced it with his tongue. Paul let out a slight, vulnerable moan which caused John to smile as he pulled away.

"Nothing like a morning wank, eh Macca?" Paul rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Can I go clean myself up?" Paul asked quietly.

"Yes love."

Paul exhaled happily and sat up, reaching for his hair brush on the bedside table. He cocked his head once he saw John's sketch pad. He looked up at John slyly and snatched it off the table before John even had a chance to grab it. Paul studied the drawing intently and realized it was him, fast asleep, clutching onto the pillow, and completely nude. John blushed as Paul raise a perfect eyebrow and looked over at him from the pad.

"Did you draw this?" Paul mumbled.

"Yeah." Paul lowered the pad to his lap.

"John... It's absolutely gorgeous..." Paul wrapped his arms around the older man and kissed him deeply. "I love it... I wanna take it and frame it." John chuckled and stroked the back of Paul's hair. "I'm serious, it's gorgeous."

"I'd rather have a giant portrait of us rather than one of my shitty doodles."

"Shitty doodle? John this is art! This is amazing!" John blushed as Paul cupped his face. "Really it is!"

"Thank you." John leaned forward and kissed his beaming husband. "Go ahead and keep it, Paulie."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Paul grinned and kissed his lover again before John glanced at the clock and sighed. "What?"

"I have to go see an art producer in ten minutes because he wants to see my work. I've gotta go get dressed beautiful." John kissed his lover's forehead before getting up and changing. Paul pouted.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'll be home around five or six."

"Five or six?!" Paul groaned and fell back on the bed.

"What?"

"You won't be able to kiss me for..." He looked at the clock. "Eight hours!"

"I have some things to do after that darling. It won't be as long as you think!" John said, slipping his socks on. "You'll be able to do some things around the house and have some time to yourself rather than be stuck with me."

"But I wanna be with you!"

"Poor baby!" John slipped on his glasses as walked out of the room, blowing a kiss to Paul as he did. Paul sighed deeply.

"Come back.." He whispered.

"Oh and Paul," John came back in the room with some folded clothes. "Make sure your wearing these when I get back... And make sure you're starting to chop everything up for dinner."

"A-Alright." Paul stuttered, looking a bit shocked.

"Thank you, beautiful." John said, kissing his cheek before leaving.

Paul turned to the closed door then looked at the clothes in his hands, then back at the door. He sighed and started to unfold them to find, black stockings with the straps, a tan shirt, a light brown skirt, and pink panties. Paul slapped his hand to his forehead.

"John you sick fucking pervert.."

"Hello?" Paul peeled the cucumber slice off of his eye to answer the white telephone in his room."

"Hello baby boy." Paul quickly sat up the second he heard John's voice, the cucumbers falling from his eyes. "I just wanted to call and tell you that I'll be home in about thirty minutes."

"O-Oh! Alright!" Paul quickly started blowing out candles and turning on the lights. "I'm here and randy for you darling!"

"Alright, I'll see you in a little while."

"Alright, bye bye!" Paul quickly hung up and rushed to the bathroom, getting off his facial scrub mask and taking the curlers out of his hair. "Shit... Shit shit shit."

Paul sighed and made sure there wasn't any hardened scrub mask in his hair or face. Quickly he put on the panties and the shirt. He brushed out his hair, making it look naturally waved and curled. Then he put on the skirt, tucking his shirt in and put on the stockings. He took a double take in the mirror before rushing to the kitchen and getting out a cutting board and a pot, he quickly filled the pot with water and set it on the heated eye. He glanced at the clock, five more minutes. Quickly he put some angel hair pasta in the pot and started cutting bell peppers on the cutting board, then onions, the me put the in the pot. He heard John's car door slam and he quickly started chopping chives. Then he walked in and saw Paul.

John smiled as he smelt what Paul was making and saw his cute little body cutting something up. He walked over to the dark haired man and slipped his arms around him, softly kissing his neck. Paul moaned softly and tilted his head back.

"Welcome home sweetie."

"Mmmm glad I'm back."

"Me too." He mumbled, pressing his erection against Paul's sweet ass. "Watcha cookin'?"

"Oh just a little something I threw together."

"Smells good. Can't wait to eat it."

"Good."

"But there's something else I wanna eat."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." John grinned and moved his lips to Paul's back, kissing it through the shirt. Paul smiled. "You smell so good, Paul."

"Thank you." Paul didn't even look up from chopping the chives as he talked to John, which irritated John just a bit. But that's what Paul wanted.

"I want you."

"Do you now?"

"Paul stop." John said, softly slapping his ass."I'm serious."

"I know." John sighed deeply again and turned Paul around, kissing him deeply and roughly. "Oh Mr. Lennon." Paul mumbled when they broke away.

"C'mon beautiful."

John quickly picked up Paul and walked over to their plush chair in the living room. Quickly he slid his pants and boxes down to his ankles and lifted Paul on his lap. He kissed him again.

"Move your panties to the side so I can get in that pretty little ass of yours." He mumbled. Paul quickly did as he said and moved his skirt to the side and pushed his panties more to one ass cheek so John could get in him.

John clutched Paul's hips and pushed himself in Paul, inch by inch, which caused them both to moan loudly in unison. Paul gripped onto John's shoulders as he slowly started thrusting in and out of Paul. A low moan protruded from John's throat as he picked up speed and roughness. Paul bounced in pleasure and happiness on John's cock as he thrusted fast in and out. John slipped his hand under the elastic on Paul's stocking, pulled it back, and let it go which caused it to hit Paul's ass and caused it to sting.

"Ah! John that hurt!" Paul whimpered.

"I'm sorry baby." John murmured. "I'll be more gentle." John slipped his hand under the elastic and massaged Paul's ass, thrusting harder.

"John... John I'm gonna cum.."

"Are you?" John thrusted even harder causing Paul to put his hand on the wall to steady himself and cum hard.

"Shit Paulie.." John moaned, squirting out his spunk inside of his husband.

"Oh John... I love you so much." John smiled and kissed Paul lovingly.

"Darling, I love you."


End file.
